


For All Eternity

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [9]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Memories, Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: While Leah Marie is in bed for the night, Crowley and Aziraphale got through photos from their wedding.





	For All Eternity

Crowley was on the couch holding a giant photo album in his lap. Aziraphale and Crowley have been husband for almost a few years now. For the last couple of days, Crowley has been thinking about a particular event. And that event was the wedding. It was one of those happiness things to happen in their entire lives. The #1 most happiest thing/moment that ever happened was when Leah Marie was born. Since the angel and the demon have been a couple, both of them have been living a very happy life and have a wonderful marriage. Aziraphale came into the room after from being up in Leah Marie’s room, putting her to bed.

”Leah is now down for the night.” Aziraphale piped up as he got closer to Crowley. Aziraphale noticed the photo album and smiled.

”I can still hear Gabriel’s speech in my head.” Aziraphale said to him. Crowley looked up at him and smiled back.

”Beelzebub was not pleased either but oh well. I still was so happy to be standing at the alter with you. You looked so adorable in that dress but yet...you always look adorable, though. Even now, you do.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale blushed as he sat down on the couch next to his husband. He laid up against Crolwey and placed his head into Crowley’s shoulder that is nearest to him.

”You looked incredibly scrumptious in yours, too, dear.” Aziraphale told him. Crowley moved his head and gave the angel a kiss on the top of the head. 

“Want to take a look in album? You know, for old time’s sake?” Crowley asked his husband. Aziraphale chuckled.

”It was not _that _long ago, sweetheart, but sure. I would love to take a look through it with you.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley looked down at the photo album once again and the two of them got situated comfortably on the couch before Crolwey opening the album to the first page. It was a copy of their wedding invitation. Usually, in their situation, Crowley and Aziraphale would have had to elope but they decided to do what they wanted. It was not too fancy or anything like that but for them, it was perfect.

Also, several may not have approved but they did not give a shit to what people thought about their relationship and engagement. In the end, everything went smoothly and the two entities became a married couple. A few minutes later, Crolwey kept turning the pages in the album after both of them where finished looking at it. When they got to a certain page, Aziraphale started to giggle.

”Smashing some of the cake on your face was such a delight for me to do. I hope you are not mad at me when I did that to you.” Aziraphale spoke up.

”Nah. I could never bed mad at you for that. Though, I am curious, what was your favorite part of the reception?” Crowley responded and then asked a question.

”Oh, I am not exactly sure, I loved the whole entire wedding. What was your favorite part?” Aziraphale replied and then asked the same question to his husband.

”To he perfectly honest, my favorite part was dancing with you. I know we have danced before but dancing to our favorite song as your now husband, it meant a lot to me and it still does. I mean, I loved our wedding, too but that part was the one that I have always kept and do keep thinking about.” Crowley answered him. Aziraphale nuzzles his head a couple of times against Crowley. The two of them kept looking through the photo album for a little bit before finally finishing up the last page and closing it. The two of them cuddled on the couch for a little bit after that.

”I was curious about something.” Aziraphale suddenly piped up.

”And that would be?” Crowley asked.

“I was thinking that maybe one day, we could renew out vows. I mean, it does not have to be soon. But I thought maybe if we want, we could do that in like 10 years for now or whenever you want to. You know, as a milestone thing.” Aziraphale suggested. Crowley thought about it for a moment before responding.

”I like that idea. Quite a lot actually.” Crowley replied. But another thought pop in to the angel’s mind. This one was...not quite so happy. Crowley noticed the facial expressions on Aziraphale’s face and caressed one of his cheeks gently.

”Aziraphale, darling, I will never, _ever _leave or divorce. You are my soulmate and the only person in my entire that I have ever truly loved and still do. You do not have to worry about anything like that because it is never going to happen. I will never leave you nor Leah Marie. That is a promise.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale smiled at Crowley as they suddenly both looked at each other. As they were about to kiss, they were interrupted by Leah Marie suddenly crying out. They pulled away. 

Aziraphale smiled and was about to get off of the couch until Crowley placed a hand onto his shoulder. Aziraphale looked at his husband.

”I got this.” Crowley said back to him and then quickly got up from the couch to go check up in the crying Leah Marie. Aziraphale sat on the couch as Crowley tended to their daughter. He grabbed the wedding album again and took another look through it. 

“I still am so happy that we both wore dresses at the wedding. And to know that Crolwey not only accepted me wearing one but also supported and loved it makes me so happy. Also, his dress was beautiful, too. ...I do not regret anything that happened at the wedding. Not one bit of it. I still also have that dress. Wonder if it still fits me.” Aziraphale thought to himself. Several minutes later, Crowley returned to the living room and sat down next to his husband on the couch once again. Aziraphale looked at Crowley.

”Do you still have your dress from the wedding?” Aziraphale suddenly asked him. Crowley looked at him.

”Yeah. Why?” Crowley replied and then asked a question back. Aziraphale smiled.

”I was just wondering because I still have mine. Not sure if it still fits but I do still have it, nonetheless. I mean, I am pretty sure that I have gained weight since I have given birth to Leah and since the wedding, too.” Aziraphale answered Crowley’s question. Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the cheek.

”And you still are very beautiful, darling.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale blushed and suddenly gave Crowley a hug all of a sudden. Crowley smiled and hugged his husband back.

”I will marry this man every year if I have to. Aziraphale is the most amazing man that not only I know but in the entire world to me as well. I just want to be in his life for the rest of the mine. And Leah Marie’s, too. Gabriel and Beelzebub can go choke on rocks for all I care. Nothing will tear me part from my family. _Nothing_.” Crowley thought to himself as he hugged Aziraphale. The two of them sat there for a little while longer before deciding to continue this...in the bedroom.

**The End**


End file.
